I Think She Loves Me
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Minato had a feeling that Mitsuru is deeply in love with him, but it is all proven to him once Junpei catches them both together one day. Minato/Mitsuru. AT LAST...Chapter 8 is up! :)
1. Chapter 1

I Think She Likes Me

The door flung open as Minato trudged in, fatigued and tired from being in the Tartarus followed by Mitsuru, Junpei and Yukari. "Ugh, if only my room was on the first floor" Minato moaned.

Junpei fell out on the couch and began to snore, while Yukari trudged to her room, trying to keep her balance. While Minato addressed a goodbye to Mitsuru sleepily and went to his room. He plopped onto his bed and drifted off into an unconscious sleep.

After a couple of minute had passed, Minato's door creaked open, the sound was ear piercing, but it didn't wake him up. Minato opened his eyes, still half asleep.

"S-Sen-pai?"

"Shhhh.." Mitsuru whispered, laying a envelope on Minato's bed.

"Good night, Minato-kun."

Minato felt a warm kiss upon his forehead. After that, he drifted on back to sleep.

The next morning, Minato got up out of bed. He got dressed in his school uniform got his music player and ear buds and was ready to head to school. Until his eyes locked onto a white envelope with a note attached to it lying on the floor, "Whats this?" he said to himself as he picked it up and proceeded to open it and pulled out a photo. Immediately, his whole face flushed a scarlet red and he dropped the picture and sped walked out of the room and out the door.

School, Lunchtime 12:34

Minato ate quietly, that photo kept popping up at every moment. Minato flushed every time he thought of it, Mitsuru flashing her nice, huge boo-

"S'up dude?"

Minato jumped and turned his head towards the person, who was Junpei.

"Man, you sure are timid today..." Junpei laughed.

"Yeah, whatever.."

"So, we going to Tartarus tonight or no?"

_Mmmm, my this breeze feels good. Looks like my big breasts will need to cool off for a sec, what do you think, Arisato?" _

"GAAHH!" Minato exclaimed, hiding his rosy red face in his arms.

The commotion attracted some of the other students, then after a while they went back to what they were doing. Junpei look around and then back at Minato. "Dude, stop! Your causing a scene!"

Minato innocently revealed his eyes from out of his arms, his face still cherry-red, "Sorry, I-i just have a lot on my mind." Junpei rolled his eyes and walked away, "Well maybe not tonight, tomorrow night sounds good." he said to himself.

Minato couldn't get the sight of Mitsuru's breasts out of his mind. Sure, he might have a had a thing for her a month ago but he never though she would have a thing for him, ever. After 5 minutes of lunch had passed, A girl with scarlet red hair walked into the room and straight to Minato's desk.

"Hey Minato, are you busy after school?" Mitsuru asked, her cheeks red as a tomato.

Minato looked up at her, he struggled to not blush all over, but he managed to pull through.

"Um no, you want me to come to Student Council?"

"That's right, I want you to come by right after school okay?"

Minato sighed and nodded his head, what is she gonna pull now?

After School, 5:20

Minato walked across the hall and into the Student Council room. As he walked in, he notices that no one else from Student Council, except for Mitsuru was in here. She looked up as Minato slid the door shut. She smiled seductively and began to walk towards him. "I'm glad you could make it, Arisato, I was worried that you would have forgotten."

Minato blushed a dark shade of red and walked backwards slowly as Mitsuru was quickly closing him in to a nearby wall. "Wait, S-Senpai, isn't it Thursday?"

"Yes.."

"Then why are we having-"

Mitsuru placed a finger upon Minato's lips.

"I really like you,_ Mon Amour..."_

Minato blushed a darker shade of red as Mitsuru kissed his neck, then all the way up to his lips.

"Sen-"

Mitsuru began to kiss Minato deeply.

"-Pai" Escaped his lips right before his Red haired crush resumed kissing him.

It appears that Mitsuru had liked Minato for a while now, that explained the lie about Student Council and the picture. Minato liked this, in fact this is better than the photo. Mitsuru backed away from her blue haired lover, and began to unbutton her blouse, let her large breasts fall out, she slid her hands up to her two breasts and seductively played with them.

"Well, are just gonna stand there and look foolish? Get over here Arisato!" She smiled, signaling Minato to seduce her.

Minato walked over to her and began kiss her from her lips to her breasts. He could hear her moan sexually as she caressed his shoulders. She began to pull him closer to her to where Minato was on top of her. She rolled over, so now she was on top.

"Do like this Minato-kun?" She blushed.

Minato slowly nodded as he slid his hand down her body. All of a sudden, the door slid open and Junpei was standing there.

"What the-"

In that moment, Minato and Mitsuru felt like two children playing seven minutes in heaven, and they were caught getting to "into" it. They both looked at each other and blushed a deep dark red of embarrassment.

"Minato-san And Senpai?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, are you two-"

Junpei was shocked, only to see Mitsuru on top of Minato. His face turned red, he put his one hand in his pocket and said, "Ugh, look, I'll see you two back a the d-dorm!"

As soon as the door slid shut, they both heard hysterical laughter going down the hallway. Minato's eyes locked back onto Mitsuru, who was letting herself off of the blue haired boy. She felt deeply embarrassed, now everyone in the school will be gossiping about the new "cute" couple.

"Why did you stop?" Minato asked curiously.

Mitsuru, buttoning her blouse back up to normal, looked over at Minato and quickly smiled.

"Cute, you know why I stopped. I don't wanna ruin my reputation is all."

"Reputation!?" Minato angrily whispered.

"You didn't give a damn about your reputation, when we just about ready to have se-"

Minato stopped himself, if anymore words came out of his pretty little mouth, Mitsuru would have slapped the shit out of him. Mitsuru fixed her buttoned up blouse and her hair. Then she walked over to Minato and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Look, we have to keep this secret." She said softly.

"If were going to be together, we have to tell them about us sooner and later."

"Okay, sorry I snapped at you, Senpai."

Mitsuru caressed his cheek and kissed him once again before leaving the classroom. "See back you at the dorm."

Evening, Dormitory, 7:19

Minato walked into the dorm, he had just spent some time with Kenji, but mentioned nothing about Mitsuru.

"Welcome back, Arisato." Mitsuru greeted, moving some of her red bangs out of her eyes. Minato waved at his school mates and signed in. Junpei jumped out of his seat next to Yukari and walked out to Minato.

"Hey Minato-kun!" Yukari smiled.

"S'up, mind if I have a word with you?"

"Okay, sure."

They went up into Minato's room and immediately, it came out.

"Dude, You and Senpai have a thin-" Minato put his hand over Junpei's mouth before he could finish.

"Shut up, you can't say anything about it!"

Minato released Junpei. Catching his breath, Junpei resumed talking.

"Whoa, that's cool, I never thought she would have crush on you!" Junpei cheered.

Minato blushed, daydreaming about Mitsuru's lovely breasts again.

_Aah...Arisato, my bra is too tight...You mind getting me another one?_

_You can stay and watch me undress if you like..._

Minato's nose bled as he floated off into a dream of watching Mitsuru strip right in front of him. Junpei snapped if fingers and brought Minato back to reality. Minato wiped the blood away from his nose and returned to Junpei.

"Dude, you can handle Senpai. She's way too much woman for you."

Minato rolled his eyes

"You should just give her too ME!" Junpei laughed.

"Yeah, like you would be able to handle her.." Minato chuckled, getting up from his bed.

Junpei scoffed and stood to leave, "Look, I'll keep this a secret for as long as I can."

"Thanks Junpei, I know I can count on you!"

The Next Day At School, Lunchtime, 12:30

Minato sat with Yukari and Junpei for lunch, he noticed a lot of girls were giggling and blushing at him. He ignored it and continued eating, Yukari glared at them, scaring them off.

"So, wasn't Teacher's test hard? Man, I should have studied last night!" Junpei groaned.

Yukari added on, " Well it wasn't all that hard, right Minato-kun?"

Minato's mind was elsewhere, he aced that test with no problems. He looked over at Yukari and answered.

"Um, yeah it was easy."

"Man, you two are bookworms, studying is you guys' specialty." Junpei sighed.

Minato and Yukari laughed at Junpei's complaint.

After School, Student Council, 5:05

"Wow, that was a great speech Senpai, I loved every word!" One student said, as Mitsuru walked in the classroom.

"Dick rider.." Another insulted.

"Shut up!"

Mitsuru scolded them both, and they remained quiet. Minato blushed a light shade of pink as Mitsuru began announcing what today's project was going to be. She ordered him to help some people with their project. After a while, Hidetoshi began to converse with Minato.

"Ugh, can you believe that some students are trying to get rid of school uniforms?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, they think life without rules is heaven. If life were without rules, the whole world would be in ruins."

Minato nodded, agreeing with the whole thing. Hidetoshi was a very easy person to talk to.

After an Hour, Student Council was over for the day. Everyone else left except for Minato and Mitsuru.

"Come on Arisato, lets head back to the dorm." Mitsuru asked, a light shade of pink went across her face.

Minato rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay.."

They walked through the school and out of the door, holding hands. Mitsuru's face was deep red as she tried not to look at Minato the whole way home, Minato was the same way. They were most worried at the fact that someone from school might see them together like this.

Evening, Dormitory, 6:03.

Everyone else were out and about, giving Minato and Mitsuru to get "closer". Mitsuru led Minato to her room, and they both entered. Mitsuru locked the door behind her and threw a book onto her bed.

"We're going to "Study" for the night."

"Study?" Minato questioned.

Mitsuru locked lips with Minato, throwing him onto the bed. She climbed on top of Minato and continued kissing him. Minato gave in and began kissing back, sliding his hands down to her nice, round ass. Minato and Mitsuru were flushing a deep shade of scarlet red as they were pouring out all of their love into each other.

Mitsuru unbuttoned her shirt again, and this time her bra wasn't present. She began peeling his blazer off, then his white dress shirt. The red head kissed Minato from the neck and downward.

"Aah, wait!" Minato softly said.

Mitsuru's eyes looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"I know i-i shouldn't be saying this yet...but I love you, Senpai."

"I-i love you, too." Mitsuru stammered.

Mitsuru flushed madly, proceeding to kiss Minato's lips again adding a little more tongue into it. Outside the door slammed shut. The others had came back.

"Uh oh, get dressed!" Mitsuru get off of Minato and began to quickly redress herself. Minato buttoned his shirt back up and threw his blazer back on.

They both walked out into the Lounge, smiling at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Morning, 7:29

Minato lied in his bed; he didn't feel like getting up to go to school. He sat up and ruffled his blue hair, which was all messed up from slumber. He got dressed and prepared all his material for his day. Walking out of his room, he encountered his red haired lover, Mitsuru. "H-hey, Mitsuru-senpai."

She tugged on her red curls lightly, walking over to Minato. Minato wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips lightly.

"Should we tell them?" She asked.

"Why?"

"It's not wise to continue dating and not tell anyone, right?"

"Yeah, i guess your right!" Minato blushed.

She was right, as much as Minato wanted to keep him and Mitsuru a deep secret, dating and not telling anyone could have been a fracture in their relationship. So they decided to tell everyone little by little.

Lunchtime, 12:33

Minato watched as Yukari and Junpei walked over to his desk.

"Hey Minato-kun!" Yukari happily greeted.

"S'up dude!" Junpei greeted, playfully punching Minato's shoulder.

They talked for a while, mostly about the upcoming midterm exams. Now it was time, Minato looked over at them both and took a deep breath. His heart was beating rapidly, he knew that Yukari kinda had a thing for him. But then again she would be extremely crushed when she finds out. As for Junpei, he already knows about Minato and Mitsuru.

"Um, guys can I tell you guys something?"

"Okay, let's hear it!" Yukari smiled brightly.

Minato's face went scarlet red; he ran his fingers through his hair and took another deep breath.

"Um… Mitsuru-senpai and I are dating!"

Yukari faked a smile, "T-That's great, you two make a really cute couple…" Yukari was disappointed, everyone said she was the one who went out with Minato the first day he came to Gekkoukan High. Even though it was just a rumor, she treated it like it was the truth. Yukari began to hate Mitsuru even more, not just for her good looks and inhuman superiority. Now, Yukari hates Mitsuru for the simple fact that she stole the one and only guy she loves.

"Well, I'm happy for you, bro. Mitsuru-senpai was really feeling you the other day, too!" Junpei laughed.

Minato a dark shade of red quickly went across his face.

"Stupei!" He screamed.

"What? You two looked really happy together."

Yukari once again faked a quick smile, "Excuse me, I gotta to the bathroom."

"Yukari-Chan!" Minato said, sympathetically.

"I SAID, I'M OKAY!" she snapped at Minato, walking out of the class, her chocolate brown eyes wet with tears.

Minato glared at Junpei, "Had to mention Thursday, huh?"

Junpei shrugged, walking back to his desk.

Minato scoffed and went after Yukari. He saw her sittting against the wall, crying silently. Minato walked over to her and kneeled down in front on her.

"Yukari..." Minato said softly.

"What, shouldn't you be with your super hot, super smart girlfriend?" Yukari said, her voice filled with jealousy.

" Aw c'mon, dont be like that..." Minato sat beside Yukari, patting her back.

Yukari's eyes leaked with hurt and sadness. She still loved him but she was hurt that Minato didn't choose her instead of Mitsuru.

"Yukari, i'm glad you like me and all but...im in love with Mitsuru now."

Yukari turned her deep red face slightly towards Minato.

"I hope we can still be friends, but i dont want you to be mad at me, okay." Minato smiled, which made Yukari regain her smile.

Yukari blushed even more, "I feel so embarrased right now.."

Minato hugged his friend, "Don't worry, I think it's cute..."

After School, 4:37

Minato and Mitsuru decided to walk home again, this time they weren't shy around each other in public. They were happy that they could officially be together, in school and out of school. Girls would walk by and say that they were a cute couple. Minato would blush when Mitsuru would playfully pinch his cheeks right in front of them saying, "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

He never heard her laugh before; it seems that Mitsuru was a lot happier when she was with Minato.

Dormitory, 7:34

Minato and Mitsuru spent pretty much the rest of the night was lying on Minato's bed, watching movies. Until, Mitsuru shut off the TV to talk to him.

"Senpai, I was watching that!" Minato whined, jokingly.

She put a finger to his lips, "Listen, the midterm exams are coming and I'm pretty sure you'll get a good score right?"

"Yes, of course."

Mitsuru turned towards Minato so now they were face to face, "If you get a good score, I'll give a you a nice little "reward", okay?"

"Okay.." Minato smiled.

She caressed his cheek, slowly moving even closer to Minato, purring seductively. She felt him get bigger once she kissed him softly, soon French kissing him. Minato let out a soft moan while turning light pink; he kissed back, massaging her tongue as Mitsuru did the same. Mitsuru broke the kiss and sat up.

"Well until then, goodluck _Mon Amour."_ Mitsuru blushed, leaving Minato's room.

"S-Senpai!" Minato was still blushing; he grabbed a pillow and put it on his crouch.

"Yes?"

"Well, I can still kiss and make out with you, right?

"Well, yes. Like I said, if you get a promising score on the midterm, i'll give you a reward!"

Minato wondered what Mitsuru's "reward" was gonna be? He notices that it was late, so he closes his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.


	4. Contains Minato x Mitsuru Lemon

After a few days of studying and fighting in Tarturus, the midterms exams were finally here.

Morning , 7:39

Like every other morning, Minato walked to school alone. Sometimes he would find himself walking with Junpei or Yukari. But today, he encountered Akihiko, he called Minato over to come talk for a few minutes right before the first bell rung.

"Hey Minato!" He smirked.

"S'up senpai."

"So, have you being training in Tartarus and studying like you were suppose to?" Senpai asked.

Minato nodded, "Yeah, i studied damn near all night for this day!"

"Oh yeah by the way, when i come back from recovery, you mind leading the team like always?"

The blue haired boy grew weary of leading the team, he wanted to say 'no' right on spot. But, he couldn't just immediately up disrespect Akihiko. Minato shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Great, good luck on the exams!" Akihiko and Minato shook hands and began to part ways.

Until, Akihiko turned around to yell something at Minato.

"Hey, don't you go out with Mitsuru? It's all around the school!"

Minato waved at Akihiko, "Yes I do! Well anyway, good luck, senpai!"

School, Classroom Exams

"Okay class, today will be your first day taking your 1st semester midterm exams. Do you best and good luck.."

The first exam was easy, simple minded equations that even a kindergartener could figure out. Minato was pretty confident about these exams after all. The next day, was a little tough. There were short stories he had to read and answer questions right after. Minato was good at memorizing things, so that exam was pretty easy. And as for the other four days, it was difficult.

After School, Saturday, 5:17

After that, the week of the exams and the school day was over. Minato walked home with Yukari and Junpei, discussing about the exam.

Junpei wilted his head in shame, "Oh man, I might as well get ready to be the laughing stock of the entire school..."

"C'mon man, you couldn't have done THAT bad!"

Yukari leaned over and whispered into Minato's ear, "Trust me Minato-kun, he could have done THAT badly. His grades are poor!"

Minato snickered, Junpei turned to the both of them, pointing his finger. "I heard that!"

"But in all seriousness though, I hope the both of you did well on the exams." Yukari smiled, bringing happiness into the discussion.

Minato was positive that he got a good score, but unsure about his results. His mind was tricking him about every second it got a chance to. "Let's head back to the dorm before it gets too dark!" Minato suggested.

Dormitory, 7:40, Evening

As the three of them entered the dorm, Yukari walked up to her room to study, Junpei went over to the table in the other part of the lounge and sat down, closing his eyes for nice little nap. While Minato walked over to Mitsuru, who was reading a novel. "Hey baby…"

As Minato leaned in to give Mitsuru a cute little kiss on the cheek, Mitsuru grabbed his cheeks with a single hand. "How sweet, a kiss on the cheek, I see? How much cuter can you get?"

Minato blushed, "I can be as cute as you want me to be."

She kissed him, nipping his bottom lip. Akihiko rolled his eyes, "The people at school were right, you two DO make a 'cute' couple."

Minato and Mitsuru stopped kissing and sat up on the couch. Minato's face was deep red as Mitsuru's was the same. They truly were the best looking couple; it seemed like each day they found themselves falling deeper in love with each other. Akihiko got up to go to his room, "Well, I'm going to bed, don't make a lot of noise!"

As Akihiko climbed up the stairs and into his room, Minato felt like he should say something thoughtful to Mitsuru. He swallowed some spit and took a deep breath. "M-Mitsuru-senpai, you're my soul mate, and I can't see myself with nobody else but y-you." Minato blushed.

Mitsuru turned and looked at Minato, she was flushing uncontrollably. Tears began to form in her blood red eyes, they leaked slowly, making her do nothing but smile then. "Oh my… no one has ever said that to me before. I feel so…adored."

Slowly, they began moving close together. Mitsuru placed her hands upon Minato's shoulders, adjusting her sitting position. While Minato wrapped his arms around his senpai's waist, inching his lips towards Mitsuru's.

_That's because….Your Adorable…_

Minato kissed Mitsuru passionately; he felt her tears brush up against his cheek as he caressed her lips with his. Mitsuru, now fueled by Minato's words of passion, kissed back roughly. She broke the kiss briefly and stand up, taking Minato's hand, guiding him to her room.

She opened the door, bringing her blue haired lover into the room. Mitsuru closed the door behind her and began taking the lead; she pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Still locking lips with him, she pinned him down. Minato's innocent face began to flush a bright red.

Mitsuru brought her lips up to Minato's ear and purred, "Your mine, Arisato…"

"Senpai, I will always be yours." Minato smiled, letting his redheaded senpai sexually nip his ear.

Mitsuru unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra, tossing them to the floor. Next, she removed Minato's blazer, then fiercely unbuttoned his white dress shirt, revealing his bare chest. She slid her hand down his barely muscular chest, smiling at his reddish-pink face. Minato softly moaned as she unzipped his black uniform pants, peeling them off and tossing them to the side, then she finally peeled his boxers off. "So, have you ever done this before?"

Minato shook his head slowly, Mitsuru smirked. She kissed his neck all the way down close to his manhood. Minato felt his manhood being kissed and sucked, causing him to moan lightly. Mitsuru looked up at her shy boyfriend. Even though she wasn't wearing the pants in the relationship, she found it cute that Minato was never that sensitive when he wasn't around Mitsuru. But when he's around Mitsuru he becomes shy and extremely sweet. She continued to suck and nip at the head, earning sexual moans from Minato. She released Minato's manhood from her mouth, letting Minato sit up. "Now, put this on."

Mitsuru reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom, throwing it at Minato. Minato picked it up, tearing it out of its golden packaging.

"It's protection, so that I won't get impregnated." Mitsuru explained.

"Good, I was getting worried." Minato sighed with relief.

Minato slid the condom onto his shaft and crawled over to Mitsuru. He clenched Mitsuru's hips and swallowed a lump in his throat. She moaned as Minato inserted himself in Mitsuru. Minato began thrusting in and out of his adorable redheaded lover. Mitsuru yelled out in pleasure, "Aahhh, Right there! Faster! Harder! Deeper!"

Minato began to pick up speed, he watched as Mitsuru clenched the headboard as it rocked back and forth. "You like this, senpai?"

"Y-Yes, I like t-this!" Mitsuru stammered, her blush instantly deepened with every thrust she received.

Minato was coming close to releasing himself, he began going in and out faster, Mitsuru moved up and down, helping Minato come to his climax.

"Minato-kun! I'm going to-"

"I'm about to cu-"

Minato released himself, the condom catching the pre-cum. Mitsuru leaked juices onto her bed and Minato. She opened her eyes, only to see Minato drenched in sweat.

Minato let himself out of Mitsuru's womanhood; Mitsuru's body was wet and hot with sweat. Minato grabbed a towel from Mitsuru's drawer wiping himself off, then letting Mitsuru wipe herself as well. He took the condom off and threw it into the trash bin.

Minato put his boxers on, while Mitsuru put her bra and panties back on. Minato and Mitsuru lied on the bed, holding each other. Minato kissed Mitsuru's forehead.

"That was so lovely…" Mitsuru whispered.

"Yeah…" Minato said, hugging her tighter.

Mitsuru then drifted off to sleep, fatigued from intercourse, but with a blushing smile on her face. Minato's eyes grew heavier by the minute. He closed his eyes, floating off into the land of sleep and dreams. Not to mention, with Mitsuru Kirijo in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Early Morning, Sunday

The air was hot and thick, it had felt like a heat wave had passed through the room, the blue haired boy opened his eyes only to see that Mitsuru wasn't next to him. Minato sat up and did his morning stretches and yawned. Minato fixed the room up before he began his day.

Minato gathered his clothes and walked down to his room on the 2nd floor. He got dressed in his regular clothing and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning!"

Mitsuru looked up from her book and puckered her lips as Minato walked over to her, receiving a soft kiss from him.

Akihiko chuckled, "Last night, Yukari, Junpei and I heard a lot of screaming. You know anything about it?"

Mitsuru's cheeks flushed bright red, "Um, N-Not at all!"

'_Did I really scream THAT loud? Must have lost myself…' Mitsuru thought._

"What about you, Minato? I went to go see if you were alright and you weren't in your room. Where were you at?" Akihiko interrogated.

Minato glared at Akihiko.

'_Who does he think he is, some kind of detective?' Minato thought, still glaring at his senpai._

"Ce n'est pas de votre entreprise, Akihiko!" Mitsuru said in french, defending Minato.

Akihiko laughed, taking a sip of coffee. "Alright, i'll back off…"

Minato sighed of relief, "So Mitsuru, we still going to the movies tonight?"

"Yes. I've got it all planned out, we can go out to dinner afterwards, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Hey, maybe me, Junpei and Yukari can join in too!" Akihiko suggested.

"Alright, the movie's on me then." Minato smiled.

Afternoon, 2:34

Minato and friends arrived at the theater; they all decided to see some slasher film. They paid for their tickets and went to take their seats. "Ugh, why do I have to sit next to Stupei?" Yukari complained.

"Stop calling me that!" Junpei angrily whispered.

"Guys, be quite the movies about to start!" Minato whispered.

It was about 30 minutes into the movie and already, it was getting bloody.

Minato's POV

Man, this movie is too crazy. I can hardly eat any popcorn from all the guts flying and blood spurting around. But, damn it was pretty good; I decided to keep my eyes on the screen before putting them back on my MP3 player. In a single second, the whole theater jumped in fear, Mitsuru hugged me in horror, her lips right next to my ear.

"Oh god, that was t-terrifying." Mitsuru stammered.

I turned bright red; she was so petrified that she stayed hugging me for about 5 minutes now. Smiling, I put my arm around her so I could "protect her" from the killer. Yeah, I know it's the oldest trick in the book, but somehow it was working. She looked up at me, blushing a bright shade of pink. "Sorry, I get a little petrified when watching horror films ." Mitsuru whispered to me.

"I don't mind, here have an earplug. We can listen to music together!"

"No, I-I shouldn't…"

"C'mon, it'll protect you from the monsters." I persuaded.

She smiled, giving in and taking an earplug, placing it in her right ear. Mitsuru hugged me a little tighter; she and I listened to my playlist for the entire movie. We noticed that the other three were briefly glancing at us, but we didn't care, we were too busy wandering off into the world of melodies and rhythm.

Evening, 9:50

Normal POV

Minato and Mitsuru walked up to the 2nd floor, "Thank you for a great outing. I really enjoyed it."

They both kissed each other before departing to their rooms. Junpei walked over to Minato, requesting to talk with him for a short second. "Dude you and Mitsuru-senpai looked like you two was sleeping through the movie."

"No, we were just listening to some music, that's all."

"Oh, well I know about last night..." Junpei nudged Minato with an elbow.

Minato's face grew red, "Y-You do?"

"Yes, you two were...uh...getting it on, weren't you?"

"No we weren't!" Minato blushed.

Junpei laughed, "Then why did we hear load moaning and yelling from senpai's room?"

"I-I don't k-know!"

Minato sped walk to his room, entering and shutting the door as fast as he could.

"You know you did it!" Junpei teased.

"Shut up, Stupei!" Minato screamed, irritated from his constant teasing.

After a while the teasing stopped and the room and still and quite.

_I better get some sleep, School's tomorrow._

Minato fell onto his bed, getting under his covers and laying his head against the soft, white pillow. `His eyes got heavier by each second passing. He finally let them close, falling into a nice soothing slumber.

_Good Night, Mitsuru…._


	6. Chapter 6

Early Morning, 6:29, 6/1/10

The morning sunshine beamed through the window, waking Minato out of his long lasting slumber. Climbing out of bed, he yawns and extends his limbs in a stretch only to experience an increase of warmth. "First day of summer."

As Minato got dressed and gathered his belongings, he opened his window, letting the summer wind cool his bones. After cooling the room off, he closed the window and headed out of the door.

Lunchtime, 12:30, 6/1/10

Minato ate alone today; he didn't feel like listening to what Junpei had to say because of his meddlesome behavior he had shown. It was none of Junpei's business about what Minato and Mitsuru did two nights ago. In fact, it made Minato think back to when Junpei thought him and Yukari were together on the first week of school. He was so anxious to know about 'last night' and why Minato and Yukari walked to school together. But let's face it; it was just a part of Junpei that he couldn't change. Walking towards Minato was Yukari Takeba, who had a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Yukari-chan, is something bothering you?"

"My test results, they're a little below average. Don't get me wrong I still did well, but I'm not really satisfied."

"Well, I'm not satisfied my score, either..." Minato said, attempting to cheer Yukari up.

"What?! You got a perfect score on yours, I saw it!"

'_So much for cheering her up.' Minato sadly thought._

"Well, you should be happy with what you got. I'm happy for you!"

Yukari smiled as a tint of red colored her cheeks. "Thanks. I think I'm happy with the score I have now."

"Good!" Minato said, taking a another bite out of his sandwich.

Late Night, 12:20, 6/1/10

Minato and Mitsuru lay in bed together, wrapped in a deep sleep. Inside of Minato's mind, he dreams of a peaceful wedding with Mitsuru as his lovely bride.

_Mitsuru wears her blood red hair in a small bun, with her bangs slightly covering her right eye. She wears a reasonable amount of makeup, some of her blush naturally coming from nervousness._

"_C'mon, Mitsuru your hair and makeup is fine!"_

_Mitsuru's face is deep red as she is lead by Yukari through the corridor, leading to the foyer of the church. Sitting on the pews are many of Mitsuru's and Minato's friends. Junpei smiles as he sees his best friend being married to one of the hottest girls that attended Gekkoukan high. Akihiko holds the ring, being the best man of the wedding._

_There in front of the podium, stands Minato Arisato. His blue hair is slightly longer and his bangs are still covering his left eye. He takes Mitsuru's hand in his, now she stands by his side while facing the priest._

"_Minato Arisato, do you take Mitsuru Kirijo to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Minato blushes, "I-I do…"_

"_Mitsuru Kirijo, do you take Minato Arisato to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Mitsuru smiles, "I truly do."_

_Akihiko walked over to Minato, handing him the ring. "Be a good husband, you hear?"_

"_I hear you, Akihiko."_

_Minato takes the ring and slides it on Mitsuru's ring finger, Mitsuru does the same thing right after._

"_You may now, kiss the bride!"_

_Minato shoots a glance at Mitsuru's ruby red lips, leaning in for a kiss. Mitsuru kisses back, caressing his cheek. Their blushes deepen as the whole church clap and cheer. They stop kissing and turn to the crowd, waving as they walk down red carpeted aisle. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"_

"_This is just the beginning, _mon amour_."_

_They locked lips again, now entering their newly wedded life._

Minato opened his eyes, he turned over to Mitsuru. He kissed her forehead softly and embraced her once again, falling sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

6/2/09, Dark Hour

The SEES group walked cautiously down the dark, bitter cold, bloody halls of Tartarus. Minato gripped his Rapier tightly, looking out for a pair glowing red eyes. Yukari, Mitsuru and Junpei followed behind, protecting their blue haired leader from behind.

Fuuka tuned in radioactively, "The shadow I detected from earlier is on this very floor! Be very careful and good luck!"

Minato responded back, "10-4…"

They walked further into the darkness, the temperature rising, lingering growls became louder and louder by the minute.

By a snap of one's fingers, Minato was staring into the eyes of a shadow. It's glowing red eyes pierced right through him. Junpei's eyes looked onto the Shadow's body with fear. "Here it is..." Minato smirked, still holding the shadow's red eyed gaze.

Minato swung his Rapier across the shadow's face, dark red blood spewed from its wound. They all charged in after it, each of them taking shots at it.

"I summon thee!" Mitsuru cried, summoning her Persona.

She casts Marin Karin upon the monster, it then being charmed by the attack.

"Now's our chance! Minato yelled, charging at the distracted enemy.

The rest of the SEES members followed, and they all attacked the Shadow at once. Some of them getting knocked down in the process, Minato rushed back in and slammed his Rapier right in between the Shadow's eyes. Blood spewed everywhere, covering Minato mostly. It squirmed wildly, as if it was afraid of learning of its true fate. It scratched at the blood ridden, checkered floors at it disappeared, piece by piece.

Minato stepped back and watched it disappear, he then kissed Mitsuru swiftly. "You did great out there, Mitsu-chan."

Mitsuru blushed a light pink, "Thank you, you were a lot more vicious than usual."

Fuuka tuned into once again, "Yes! Another great battle!"

Minato turned to his team, "Let's go home, I'm feeling rather tired."

Dormitory, Late Night

Mitsuru lays on Minato's bed, in nothing but her black bra and panties. Her face becomes red of self-embarrassment; a seductive smile lingers upon her face and her wine red hair scattered upon the pillow. Her eyes turn toward the door as it opens, Minato has finally arrived.

"Mitsu-chan?" Minato blushes, gazing as Mitsuru's body as it shines delectably in the moonlight.

"Welcome back…" She purred.

"Glad to be back…"

Minato slips his blazer off and tosses it to the floor. Mitsuru sits up, the bangs of her hair is now fully covering her eyes. Minato unbuckles his black pants and slides them down to the floor. Lastly, was his shoes, he kicked them off, making a semi-loud 'BANG' as they hit the floor. Now, only leaving his boxers and his white shirt and undid black tie on his body.

Mitsuru inches her light pink lips towards Minato's, she invites her tongue inside of his. Minato kisses back forcefully, earning sexual moans from Mitsuru.

Mitsuru slides her hands down to Minato's chest, unbuttoning his white shirt, peeling it off. She still continues to kiss her blue haired boyfriend, licking his lips seductively. Minato pulls Mitsuru closer, his hands about ready to slide Mitsuru's black panties off. "N-No wait.."

Minato's hands came to a halt, they held onto Mitsuru's hips.

"What's wrong?" Minato's eyes looked into Mitsuru's with disappointment.

Mitsuru's blush had deepened, "I just don't feel like having sex right now, I-I mean we already have done it, right?"

Minato kiss Mitsuru's lips once again, "Okay Mitsu-chan, not tonight."

Mitsuru smiled, she tucks herself into the sheets and Minato followed soon after.

"Well, good night, my lovely Empress."

"Mmm, sleep well, my sweet blue haired Fool."


	8. Chapter 8

After School, 3:50

It was almost time for class to end, Minato tapped at his desk with his pencil, glancing at the clock frequently. was giving out a lecture as usual, but after a couple minutes, she finally ended the lecture. "Class dismissed, have a nice day!"

Minato collected his supplies and walked towards the door, where Junpei waits for him. "S'up dude, so where are you headed now?"

Minato thought about hanging out with Kenji for a while, but really felt like sticking around for student council. He shrugged, "I guess I'm heading home for the day, Kenji said he was heading home a bit early to catch his favorite TV show."

"Well, me and Akihiko are gonna go to a underground boxing tournament tonight. Are you in?"

Minato thought about it.

_ Stay home alone for a few hours, with no one to talk to but yourself?_

_ Go to an underground boxing tournament with your two best friends?_

Minato nodded and smiled, "Sure, a little blood and some extra money in our pocket won't hurt."

"My man, I knew you'd say yes!"

Evening, Dormitory, 9:30pm, 6/3/09

Minato, Junpei and Akihiko came downstairs, dressed in their regular clothing and were getting ready to leave. Mitsuru looked up from her book, "Excuse me, but where do you think you three are going?"

All three of them turned around to Mitsuru. "Well?"

"Um, honey, we are going to see a movie. A uh-"

Minato paused to think up a short and believable lie.

"One of those anime action films, we just now remembered!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Oh, okay then." Mitsuru hugged Minato, and then kissed his lips.

"Be back no later than 11:00, I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

Minato hugged back, "Don't worry your sexy little red head, we're gonna be fine."

He kissed her forehead and the three proceeded to leave the dorm. Mitsuru waved, "I love you, Arisato!"

Minato winked at Mitsuru, "I love you more!"

The three stepped out into the coldish warm, summer night atmosphere and they began walking. Akihiko checked his phone, "The club is in Port Island Station, we have to get in through the back door."

Junpei shot a glare at his senpai, "Are you crazy?"

"Look, I know it's pretty dangerous around those parts, but I know some people around there, don't worry." Akihiko said, trying to calm Junpei down.

"Yeah, but we could still get hurt, maybe even killed!" Junpei raved.

"Dude, I thought you were all for this?" Minato said, looking back at Junpei.

"I AM, IT'S JUST THAT-"

"What?!" Akihiko snapped.

Junpei's eyes looked towards the ground, "Nothing, let's just go."

Port Island Station, 10:01pm, Fight Club

Minato, Akihiko and Junpei are now arriving in the alley of the club. There awaits two security guards dressed in black suits and sunglasses. One glared at Akihiko, "Sanada, it's you again, you better have the money from last week's fight!"

Junpei whispered in Minato's ear, "I've got a bad feeling 'bout this."

Akihiko reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge roll of money, "Like they say, nothing in life is free." He smirks and handed the money to the security guard.

"Alright ladies, get the fuck in there." The security guard chuckled.

They opened the double doors and were led down a hall, which led to the main event.

There were lots of spectators making bets, alcohol being served at the bar. And not to mention the sexy women that were dressed half naked. All three of them took a seat at the bar, and began to spectate.

Two fighters were already going at it, blood on their knuckles and faces, not a single care in the world.

"Wow, this is crazy. I've never seen anything so so real before!" Junpei laughed, now that he is beginning to enjoy himself.

_ Minato spent two hours in the fight club with Akihiko and Junpei._

In the midst of the excitement, one of the security guards came in, walking in Akihiko and the gang's direction. "So, are you boys enjoyin' yourselves?"

"Best night ever!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Really nice fights happening tonight, I'm impressed." Akihiko smiled.

"What they said…" Minato smirked, looking back down at his mp3 player.

The Security guard laughed, "Well Akihiko, your time here is up, and you gotta get yourselves home now. I've already called you guys a cab."

"Thanks a lot, we appreciate it!" Akihiko said honestly.

Dormitory, Late Night, 12:30

Minato entered his room, where Mitsuru awaits. She was wearing bathrobe and under that was her night clothing. Her red hair wrapped in a bun. "So, where have you been?"

"Uh, I-"

"It's late, 12:30 to be exact."

Mitsuru walked over to Minato and smacked him, leaving a small red welt on his cheek. Minato touched the spot where Mitsuru had hit him.

Damn, She must be furious with Minato.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I was about you?!" Mitsuru embraced Minato tightly.

Minato hugged back, "I'm sorry baby, we just lost track of time."

"If I lost you guys, it would be my responsibility."

Mitsuru looked Minato in the eyes, "I love you too much to lose you, Arisato."

_"I feel the same way..." Minato thought. _

Minato's face flushed red, "Mitsu-chan, you stayed up all night, worrying about me?"

Mitsuru nodded sleepily, she rested her head on his chest. They laid down on the bed, facing eachother. Mitsuru caresses Minato's cheek, the welted one.

Minato blushes. "Ahh,Mitsu-chan t-that hurts…

"That's what you get for making me worry so much." Mitsuru smiles, then she leans over and kisses his cheek.

Minato and Mitsuru spent the rest of the romantic night together.


End file.
